Swat Force Episode 2 - Escalation
Swat Force - Episode 2: Escalation 'is the 33rd commercially released MossiMovie and a direct sequel to Swat Force - Episode 1: It Begins. ''Donut664, LilBadger ''and ''HIM ''return as ''Sarge, Gus and Dez, this time facing off against a new villain played by KountryKid. The MossiMovie is generally regarded as one of the greatest, due to it's story, humour and general superiority over the original. Plot After showing clips from the previous episode, the film opens with the trio searching for bush for a place to be safe. Sarge then comments that the place be better than where they'd previously stayed. A flashback is then shown of the trio being bombarded by small puppies while sleeping. A surprise attack soon follows, during which, Dez is hit and thrown to the ground. After fending off their position, Sarge forces himself to try and give CPR to Dez, who wakes up moments before and describes he "had no idea Sarge felt that way about him" much to Gus' entertainment. After resuming their travel, they encounter a mysterious caravan and begin to investigate. Dez accidentally causes a loud noise, which gets them captured by the caravan's owner. They are then interrogated individually, starting with Sarge, who refuses to speak about their mission, and is thrown into captivity. Gus is interrogated next, but his muffled voice causes the villain to believe he is a threat. Dez is interrogated finally, and is at first brave about keeping his team's mission a secret. After being held at gunpoint, he reveals everything he knows, he also reveals that his hyperactivity may be a result from a lack of bladder relief. The team then discuss with eachother how they will escape the caravan, only to have Gus burst out the window and to the ground. Gus then turns to their capturer and guns his down, and frees Sarge and Dez. Back on their mission, Sarge congratulates Gus and comments that he must have "leant a lot" from their experience. Another argument ensues between the two of them which then settles. Dez begins to chant "Swat Force" towards the camera as the scene fades out. Cast Donut664 as Sarge. Who is still leading the team, despite never understanding what to do. LilBadger as Gus. The only worthy soldier who has become more aggressive due to his frustration. HIM as Dez. He now carries an obsession with baked beans and is twice as hyperactive than before. KountryKid as'' The Caravan Man''. While never truly shown as evil, he works to capture the group for interrogation. ReceptionRichoguy13 The entire group, Richoguy13 in particular, have praised the release. '''Richoguy13 has stated it is one of his favourite releases. Sequel While there has been no announcement of a sequel, there still remains a message in the original trailer's description, stating that "3" is in the pipelines. As of November 2011, (more than two years on), no sequel has been produced. Rating The movie is rated "PG" for infrequent course language and mild violence. External Links MossiMembers [AgentPolar, Donut664, Fareseru, Hawkey1576, HIM, KountryKid, LilBadger, Richoguy13] MossiMovies [The Adventures of Dougs, Angry Protestor On Carbon Tax, Attack Of The Chickens, Bin Racers, Christmas Time, Curtis and Bailey's Desert Adventure, Dr. Bim, Escape From Hawke House, Fareseru Presents (1,2), Fairies, The Four Bears, Fraser and Xavier in WWII, HIM Gets Hate Montage, Hunted Trailer, Live Or Die, The Loser Song, Lost In The Bush, The Martin Luther Movie, Matilda Abuses Her Magic, MossiMahNahMahNah!, MossiMen Get Scared, MossiMen Stay Alive, Official Trailer, The Optimist, Peaceful Bushwalk, Pram Theft Auto, Random Dancing Thingy, Spybots, Stunt Games , Suction-Cup Gun Rampage, Swat Force (1,2), The Tassie Devil's Rejects, Teaser Trailer, Teacher Repellant Kit, We Keep The Camera Rolling, When Ugly People Get Mad, ZEEOHAI] Mossi-Character Logs [Bailey Shepherd, Bushwalker, Curtis Green, Commercial Presenter, Dez, Dougs The Cat, Emperor Charles V, Fairy, Fraser, Four Bears, Gus, Hawkey, Human Soldier, Loser, Martin Luther, The Monster, Nicholas, Optimist, Phillip Gorrtrey, The Player, Richoguy, Sarge, Sole Survivor, Steven Eustanow, Tassie Devil, Ugly Person, Victim, Xavier] Miscellaneous [The AgentPolar Decline Incident, BadgerGirl, Complete List of MossiMovies Appearances, Camp Saga, Content Impact, Creation Day, Dougs the Cat, Emotive Escapades Series, History of MossiMovies, Lost MossiMovies, The MossiMovies Movie (1,2), MossiMusic, News Bulletins, Religion Quest, RichKountry, Weebly]